


BURN

by CloseToScript



Series: Short PWP [7]
Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking, Tears, Top John Lennon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: 我们烧一朵玫瑰花，用它的灰烬写下坦诚的答案，不再相顾无言。
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Short PWP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	BURN

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Work 😉

行程漫长紧密，从白昼到夜晚，无数的尖叫声里，披头士们在不断奔跑。

空荡荡的夜，只有星芒明亮。

终于，在艰难一天结束后，他们被塞回了酒店里。这种晚上本应属于狂欢，他们可以在酒吧里豪饮，在啤酒沫和汗水里放走疲惫。然而，他们哪也去不了，被禁令限制了出行。层层安保里的几个酒店楼层，就是四个人的活动范围。

现在离睡眠时间还尚远，John一到酒店就不见了踪影，估计又有了什么想法去付诸实践。Ringo和George打定主意去了顶层的影院观看那部让人昏昏欲睡的电影，以消磨难熬的睡前时间。

Paul没有心思再盯着屏幕。他不是那种容易消沉的人，他喜欢那些姑娘们，他喜欢巡演，但在多日的亢奋后，激动浪潮冲刷过只留下了落寞和疲倦，像棘刺扎进没有人触碰的骨髓。

年轻的贝斯手踏进黑暗房间的门，让阴影吞没了他的身体。他松开领带，把脱下来的西装外套挂好。房间里静悄悄的，只有衣料摩擦的声音，耳旁仿佛还在爆发尖叫声。

Paul沉默着，坐在酒店的床上，旁边的另一张床平坦无物。这回不知道John会不会换过来，如果是如此，他又要过一个睡不安稳的夜晚。他当然是不讨厌John，这件事要是像讨厌或喜欢那样能简单说得清楚，就会轻松得多。

靴子和袜子被脱下，西装长裤也不再包裹他的腿，黑发的男人爬到有些冷的床榻上。他应该洗个澡再睡觉，但他现在只是想休息一下。于是他松弛下来，把紧绷的身体陷到棉花被子的软沙里，任由思想激荡。

John，John，John。

脑袋里又不断回放昨天尖锐的争吵。

“你想要什么？”John尖声质问。

“没什么。”他打断对方和女招待说话那刻起，就注定没办法解释清楚。

后来，John抽着烟看了他几眼，什么话也没有说，转身离开。他想要陪着John，但他很快也转身朝反方向走去。

他忍不住想象自己追过去，给棕发男人一个吻，将一切苦涩变得甜蜜。他想要被John触摸，想要被亲吻，这些存在于他的脑海里，从未散去，如同魔咒。

他满脑子都是他最好的朋友。

Paul喘了一口气，稍显急切地把衬衫扣子解开，那些单薄的衣料把他的胸膛敞开。不曾被袒露的脆弱如今急需临时的解药，帮他熬过夜晚。

  


他是什么时候察觉的呢？

可能是无数个在同一床榻上的夜晚，Paul发觉自己习惯了身体的贴近，也可能是共处一个房间，青春期男孩们手淫时，他的目光离不开John，还有那些不可说的潮湿春梦，主角都是这个好伙伴。

他喜欢女孩，这毋庸置疑，但这更像，他在身体上和精神上，如同寻找缺失的另一块碎片，渴望着John的靠近。

再显然不过了，他爱上了他最好的朋友。

这起源于少年时期的念想，被Paul小心翼翼埋葬。他偶尔心怀犹豫，迈出一步试探，却拿不到该有的迹象。如果说出来了，他们就会以悲剧结束的。Paul知道自己说不出来。

当故事发展到汉堡，许多迷乱夜晚中的一个，那个年轻的妓女在他的耳旁轻轻撩拨，酒精的驱使下，他点点头答应下来，在朦胧中习得了另一种抚慰自己的方法。

Paul坦诚，他并不经常做这件事。多数情况下，那些女孩们柔软的身体很让人迷恋。只有在极少数一个人的夜梦后，他悄悄躲进淋浴间里，氤氲的蒸汽吞没他的身体后，Paul会红着脸不太熟练地给自己扩张，让手指滑进那个不曾有人触摸的穴道，抽插着模拟性交的动作，低声呻吟出John的名字。Paul知道一切都不可能，但他控制不了地渴望着，想象John的手触摸他的每一个部分，就像飞蛾扑火般陷进去。然后在精液从冰冷的墙上留下痕迹后，他会冷静地拾掇好一切，把这个破洞了的梦冲洗干净。

他像疯子一样用快感麻痹自己，掉进自己编织的骗局。

  


现在也是如此。

Paul把自己半勃起的阴茎从浸湿的底裤里解脱出来，蹬走那团挂在脚踝上的布料。他像是上岸的鱼，大口喘着气有些费力地翻了身，摸索向床头柜，酒店的润滑剂安安静静地躺在里面。性器摩蹭在棉布料上，被软绵绵地刺激着，他颤抖了几下才打开那个盖子。冰凉的液体在手心很快有了温度，在臀缝里滑溜溜地往下淌，Paul喘了几声。

他闭上眼，熟练地被幻想包围。

John揉揉他的屁股，有些粗暴地用手指顶进了他的穴道。对方那只漂亮的右手，刮过性器的顶端，惹得他颤抖。

“Paul，你想要什么？”

“我想要你……”Paul带着哭腔软软地呢喃，半埋在枕头里的脸带着情欲的红润。他用左手慢慢地给自己做着扩张，右手从阴茎溜到了胸口，玩弄着自己的乳尖。他的腰塌下来，抵着床的膝盖发软，就要没有力气支撑这个姿势。欲望在张开的大腿间颤抖，又肿胀了几分。

“真是具淫荡的身体，Paulie。”

棕发的男人用着三根手指操进他的入口，很快便能流畅地进进出出，发出咕吱咕吱的水声。他常年练习吉他的手，带着薄茧，粗暴地揉搓着Paul挺立的乳头。

“你是不是经常玩弄自己啊？”

“没有……”黑发的男人呻吟着，摆动着臀部，好让自己的手指能够埋得更深一点，摩擦过先前让他尖叫连连的那一点。性器摇晃着，吐出了黏糊糊的液体。

“John……”

他嘶哑着嗓音，近乎于哀求，破碎的喘息已经难以忍耐。湿透的衬衫布料黏在背后，还有一部分时不时因为动作飘荡着。

“你知道该怎么做，Macca。”

“John，求你…我求你……”他像个荡妇一样在自己的手指上抽插，细微的哭声爆发在咬紧的牙关间。枕头上棉絮的味道冲进鼻腔，像是柠檬汽泡水一样轻。

“你要说出来。”

“求你，操我，Johnny……”他的脸红得发烫，快感灼烧着他仅剩的羞耻心。Paul要被烧坏了，他愿意就这样融化，顺从地变成汪洋里的一滴水。

即便只是幻想，Paul被自己的爱灼烧着，失去理智。

但这样就足够了。

  


什么东西掉到了地上。

他还没有反应过来。

“Paul……”熟悉又干涩的声音从Paul的背后传来。

那是John。

他为什么会在这里。

Paul一下没了所有力气。他打了个寒颤，不敢把头从枕头里抬起。黑发的男人把手指从后穴里抽出来，心如死灰般瘫在了床上。

完蛋了，他绝望地想着。Paul搞砸了，他将要失去他最好的朋友了，再没有挽回的余地。他害怕John嫌恶的眼神，害怕那个看异类一般的表情，如同千千万万个噩梦里。

“Paul，你……”床抖动了一下，声音更近了一些。

他开始抑制不住地颤抖，眼泪似乎在紧闭的眼睛下面堆积。该死，他的身体还是滚烫的，勃发的阴茎无所躲藏。

你真恶心。这句话钉在耳边，震得他脑子发疼。

“我可以……”John的声音轻飘飘的，像是犹豫着在蒸汽里弥漫。他的语调带着谨慎的询问意味，听不出他的盘算。

被撕碎也无所谓了，Paul恍惚地静止着。

出乎意料地，一只带着茧的轻轻蹭过他的臀部，微微拨动一下，让他松软的穴口袒露。那些指节分明的手指探了进去，流畅得没有多少阻碍。

“嗯……”

Paul温顺地惊叫一声。他用力地咬住下嘴唇，叹息一样的低低呻吟还是漏出来。他怎么忍得住，这是他多少夜晚里渴望的触碰。

“天啊，Paul……”

那些手指抽走了，没有再停留，他听到John说，

“你为什么不说出来？”

“说什么？”他讥讽一样回嘴，声音因为泪水厚重。“说出来让你嘲笑我？”

“不是……”年长的男人显得犹豫。

“恶心的同性恋，虚伪的娘娘腔，说吧，就像你昨天说的那样。”Paul要撕裂自己，他要借着这最后的勇气，让痛苦尽快过去。这个姿势让他能像懦夫一样藏住表情。

“你不明白……”John叹了口气，好像又靠近了一些。

“我不明白？”他重复了一遍，苦涩的泪水将心脏的跳动都变得缓慢。沉默拉扯着他，任他沉沦于泪水如潮。

他再明白不过了，他从十六岁起就喜欢上了自己最好的朋友。

  


“Paul，看着我。”

他最终悄悄用枕头擦擦泪水，回头看向John。无声里，Paul爬着坐起来。对方坐在床沿，眼睛在黑暗中模糊不清。借着微弱透进来的城市光，他勉强看清John颤动的嘴唇。

John在说，我也是。

不需要回答，棕发的男人爬上床铺，吻上了Paul。直到那丰满的，适合接吻的漂亮唇瓣，变得红肿。John尝起来是酒水和烟草的味道，Paul想起他第一次嗅到对方的啤酒气息的那天。

现在他可以清楚地感觉到，John也勃起了。

“Paul，你他妈根本什么都不知道。”John的声音里有些微妙的愤怒，在沉默的房间里闪烁。他把Paul推回床上，有些粗暴地让Paul维持着原来那种屁股撅起来的姿势。

“John，我……”

“闭嘴。”他恨恨地打断，用力地朝那些肉感的臀瓣打了一掌。清脆的击打声，伴随着Paul一声呜咽，房间里丰盈起来。

“Paul，你才是看不懂那些迹象的混蛋。”

又是一巴掌，屁股有些刺痛。John一点都没有手下留情，他的屁股估计已经开始发红了。说不定还有John的手印，他的身体莫名地兴奋着。

“你觉得我为什么每次都要和Rich换房间……”

肉体被击打的声音断断续续，Paul已经逐渐分不清快感与刺痛的区别。他张嘴喘着气，唾液淫荡地流了出来。

“John…痛……”

“该死，你甚至连我偷偷和你挤一张床都假装没事发生。”

手上的力道愈发狠起来，John蹂躏着Paul形状姣好的屁股。在对方压抑的哭腔喘息里，他甚至看到Paul脆弱的欲望吐出了前液，随着动作摇晃。

“啊啊啊…John…停……”

“是你自找的，Paul，这是不诚实的后果。”John俯身上去，隔着衬衫咬住Paul的肩头，右手撸动着黑发男人的性器。他的左手手指猛力推到了Paul的最深处，没有预兆地快速抽插起来，准确地次次按摩过那一点，咕吱的水声像是小小的水浪击打礁石。

“我来帮你说出来。”

“John…不行……”他想要求饶，脑子没办法处理如今的状况。理智让他停下，身体却还在渴求更多。这是他想要了多少日日夜夜的触碰，竟在一刻钟里全部实现。

手指被抽走了，Paul听到润滑剂盖子打开的声音。他难耐地扭动着，被空虚感所带来的酥麻瘙痒折磨，短促地哀鸣了几声。

“说出来。”John的声音里有浅淡的威胁意味。

“不……”Paul感觉自己在燃烧，他的身体热得发烫，房间温暖异常。他就要疯了，身体和意识两极分裂，John的阴茎抵在他的穴口，磨蹭着将进未进。他无意识地向后顶，好容纳多一些John的性器。

“面对它吧，Paul。”

“我想要你，John……”

他终于大声哭喊出来，自己揉捏着乳头，湿漉漉地把腿再敞开些。他的大腿根都在颤抖，酸酸软软地等待John的回应。

“操我…Johnny，我是你的，一直是你的……”

“我爱你，Paul。”John叹了口气，一下子挺到了最深处，手在Paul的阴茎上撸动着。两个人都发出一声满足的喘息，交缠在一起，如同和声那样配合默契。

轻微的灼烧感代表他被填满了，Paul被这个想法激得又脸红了几分，耳根子都是樱桃的粉红色。John开始在他的屁股里进进出出，碾过他的高潮点，肉体相撞的声音不知廉耻地响起来。

眼前突然一片漆黑，他连呻吟都来不及，就淫荡地射在了John的手里。精液被抹在了乳头上，Paul已经没有了力气，只能瘫垮下来。

“John…停一停……”

快感爆炸了，高潮后敏感的身体不能承受。他软绵绵地开始求饶，那些自尊在性爱里都变成了粉末。年长的男人把他翻了个身，不打算听他的话。他的阴茎在Paul的身体里又肿胀了几分，不停地抽插着，每一次都顶到深处。

“John…啊…求你……停下来……”

他的鼻尖都被哭成粉嫩嫩的红，眼睛睁不开，屁股和大腿根乱七八糟地都是不知名的液体，夹杂着情欲的味道。他整个人湿漉漉的，头发里都是汗水。

Paul的阴茎颤颤巍巍地软在小腹上，只能吐出一些透明的粘液，渗进他的毛发里。

“John…John，我也爱你……”

John喘息着，眼睛炽热如火，一直没有离开他。棕发的男人最后吻上Paul的嘴唇，低喘着射在了他穴道的最深处。Paul只会胡乱地呢喃John的名字，迎来了过度刺激的第二次高潮，星点的白浊溅到他的小腹上。

他只记得John紧紧地拥着他，就陷入了睡眠。

醒来后，他们可以重新开始了。

以恋人的身份。


End file.
